Bore
by Summerboy
Summary: Gold forcefully drags Silver to the Viridian Summer Festival.


Bore:

The midsummer sun shined relentlessly over the green, lush, paradise known as the Viridian Forest, now decorated wide a wide array of colors and shade, and flower blooming here and there. The beautiful verdant grounds are lined up with large stands, set to accommodate all sorts of stuff; food, games, contests, etcetera, all there to entertain the people going there to celebrate the annual Viridian Flower Festival.

"Oh, God! It's so damn hot today!" A black clad teen grimly muttered as he walked through the vicinity of the forest. His characteristic crimson hair was soaking wet with water trying to cool himself down. One could say the boy wasn't doing much, as he wore inappropriate clothes for such a blazing weather; he was wearing a black and red long sleeve jacket, white oversized jeans, and a pair of purple boots covering his feet. "Thank God! I'm finally here!" He said as he ran towards a small brick building, and opened the green wooden door. "Home at last!"

Going inside, he walked up a small staircase and turned right towards the bathroom. He undressed and got in the bathtub, which was now filled with cold water.

20 minutes later…

"I should get something to eat." The youngster said to himself, as he walked down the stairs while zipping up his jacket. "Maybe there are still some muffins left on the fridge."

"Yo! Black and red! I already ate 'em, so you better cook up something quick for yourself!" A masculine voice nonchalantly shouted from inside the kitchen, a mischievous tone present in his words. "Silver! Come on, I have a surprise for you! " The same voice called again, stretching the last syllable of the listener's name.

_"Oh, crap! It's him! No, no, that's just stupid, It' can't be him! He wouldn't break into a house! Oh, God, please, please don't let it be him!"_ Silver thought, silently praying, hoping it wouldn't be that person he despised that was downstairs, even though he knew it was inevitably him. Finally gathering enough courage (or insults) to confront the person in question, he angrily dashed down the stairs and readied his tongue upon spotting a boy his age dressed in a simple black T-shirt and yellow shorts sitting in a barstool across the living room. "You morally bankrupt delinquent jackass! What are you doing breaking into other people's houses, you moron?!" He shouted frantically, his arm crossed in anger, his metallic gray eyes scanning the familiar figure thoroughly.

"Jesus, just relax! It's not like I stole anything, y'know?" The amber-eyed teen replied, defending himself from the suggestion that he had taken up thievery as a way of survival. " 'Sides, I only came here so that you could have fun!" He added, giving extra emphasis to the word 'you'.

"What about my muffins, you didn't steal those, right, Gold?" Silver declared sarcastically. His dark-snow white eyes had now met with Gold's, as they submerged themselves into the jet-black haired boy's eyes like daggers upon the flesh, trying to determine his true intentions. Silver let out a cynical chuckle; "How exactly do you expect me to have fun? Because I don't see the 'fun' in trespassing personal property."

"Stop making a big deal about it! I was just bluffing 'bout your muffins, now shut up and walk, dear!" Gold mockingly exclaimed, clawing his strong hand on Silver's shoulder, tightly grabbing his jacket and pulling him forcefully through the doorway.

After much protesting from Silver questioning what he intended by dragging him out of his house, Gold's only solution to stop Silver's nonstop nagging was to shove a one of the banana-nut muffins he took down his throat. "Dude, are you trying to kill me?" Silver whined in between chewing and swallowing (mostly swallowing, though). After clearing his mouth, Silver inquired as to where was Gold taking him.

"For a resident of this city, you sure seem to be oblivious to its traditional festivities. And by that I mean I'm taking you to the Flower Festival. "Gold mockingly answered while reaching towards Silver's body, hugging the boy in black's waist as he jerked his jacket upwards. Silver did not enjoy this motion.

"What the hell are you doing, you perv?!" Silver shouted desperately and immediatley assumed the worst. He shortly struggled, but quickly thought that by letting him yank his jacket, he could have a better chance to attack and counter.

"You paranoid idiot! I was just trying to help you cool off. It's so hot this time of year and you're still wearing this warm thing. " Gold responded, tying the sleeves of the dark colored jacket around Silver's hips, leaving him in a black sleeveless shirt.

Time passed by in what seemed to be many hours for Silver, when in reality only 12 minutes had gone by! Silver was clearly overreacting and just making the situation more unpleasant for himself. However, when they finally got to the place where the festival would be held in the Viridian Forest, Silver sought an opportunity to talk with Gold, trying to make peace at last.

"So…" Silver began, but interrupted himself after realizing his lack of knowledge on Gold's life and interests. For someone who spent most of his time doing nothing, one would think he'd have a way with words. This was clearly not the case. Silver stuttered once more before sighing disappointedly.

"Hey, you have a really nice house. How did you afford it anyways?" Gold asked, pointing out the absence of family support on the redhead's side.

"Father… h-he left it behind for me to live in. It's awfully big for just myself to live in. He must have intended to live with me." Silver stated melancholically, small tears cascading down his pale, beige cheeks. As quickly as he felt the cool, liquid streaks rushing through his skin, he turned his face away, attempting to masquerade his emotions. "But I guess it's alright...." He added nonchalantly. "Sometimes."

"Yeah." The dark-haired boy immediately asserted. He remained oblivious to Silver's tears. "You can do whatever you want, whenever you want, however you want without getting yelled at. It sounds really fun!"

"It's not like that. It's an empty existence. No one to talk to, no one to turn to… it's sad, really." Silver exclaimed, almost inaudibly in an aloof tone of voice. The tears had finally ceased running down his face as he gave his 'friend' a stern look.

"Oh, Silver, you're such a bore!" Gold exclaimed mischievously, playfully twirling the scowling figure's crimson mane, smiling arrogantly at him.

"Oh, shut up you ass!" The redhead retaliated angrily, striking the honey-eyed teen's hand harshly, while extending his own to fix his originally messy hair, now messier than usual. "Let's just get this over with! I want to go home!"

"Come on Silver! Lighten up a bit! It's been one month since you were de-stoned, and you probably haven't done much since. How about we just play a couple of games and then I'll take you home, okay? " The amber-eyed male explained.

"Whatever. Let's just do it. I bet I'll beat you at every game we play, anyways." Silver agreed, and, with a sly grin, proclaimed himself the victor prematurely.

The redhead was right. By the end of the evening, the pessimist had become the winner. However, this outcome did not faze Gold, as he had achieved his night long mission: to make Silver laugh. Being a man of his word (at least on this occasion), Gold kept his promised and immediately retreated to the redhead's residence. Once they had gotten there, Gold prepared to leave, but not before telling Silver how much he had missed him.

"You know, I really missed you, a lot actually." Gold muttered, his eyes glistening under the moonlight. He began to speak once again, but held back for some reason.

"Umm… thanks for everything. I had a lot of fun tonight." Silver thanked Gold, unable to respond to Gold missing him. The last sentence he put together was especially hard for him as he was reluctant to admit he had enjoyed the night. Gold leaned forward towards him as he tied his arms strongly around Silver's body, his lips connecting with the redhead's cheek, now as crimson as his hair.

"What the hell are you doing?! You pervert!" Silver shouted frantically, pushing Gold away as he turned towards the door, his cheeks more red than before.

"Oh, Silver, you are such a bore, seriously!" Gold exclaimed, mimicking his earlier remark as he turned his face away and waved Silver goodbye. "Well, sometimes."

"You're such an ass. All the time." Silver responded, rubbing the area where Gold had kissed him. "But I guess you're alright." He added, and with that both boys parted their own ways, sure to meet again.


End file.
